


Oslo

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Frottage, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: “Ich war auf Ecstasy. Ich erinnere mich nicht mal mehr an Oslo!”, sagte Michaels.(Ein altes Doppel-Drabble. Ursprünglich 2007 gepostet auf ff.de.)





	Oslo

** Oslo - Teil 1 **

  
Aber Jimmy erinnerte sich an jedes schmutzige Detail.  
Es war nach der Siegerehrung passiert.  
Jimmy war allein im Umkleideraum gewesen, als die Tür aufgegangen und Michaels hereingeschwankt gekommen war.  
„Gratulation, Prinzessin“, hatte Michaels gesagt und bevor Jimmy hatte reagieren können, hatte Michaels ihn gepackt und geküsst. Seine Hände waren überall gewesen.  
Ein Stöhnen war Jimmy’s Lippen entwischt und plötzlich war Michaels von ihm zurückgeschreckt und hatte ihn verwirrt angestarrt.  
„The Chazz treibt es nicht mit… Männern.“  
Dann war er verschwunden und hatte Jimmy zurückgelassen. Erregt und hart wie noch nie zuvor.  
Seit diesem Tag hasste er Michaels von ganzem Herzen.  
  
  


** Oslo – Teil 2 **

  
Tatsächlich erinnerte sich Chazz an jedes verstörende Detail.  
Um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben… die Erinnerung an den Wettkampf war mehr als verschwommen, doch der Vorfall im Umkleideraum war von bestechender Klarheit.  
Er wusste nicht, warum er sich so benommen hatte, aber er hatte MacElroy geküsst und begrabscht und es war einfach fantastisch gewesen.  
Dann hatte MacElroy gestöhnt und Chazz hatte begriffen, dass er kurz davor gewesen war, es mit einem Kerl zu treiben und es auch noch zu genießen.  
Er hatte die Flucht ergriffen. Mit einem Wahnsinns-Ständer in der Hose.  
Seit diesem Tag hasste er MacElroy von ganzem Herzen.  
  
_**ENDE – oder doch erst der Anfang?**_


End file.
